


Of Lies and Lost Time

by Swanyu_Tales



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Imprisonment, Past Violence, Poetry, Poor Life Choices, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, flawed upbringing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/pseuds/Swanyu_Tales
Summary: "The sun that once shone on me has shifted in the sky of life,Leaving me to the cold and dark truth of my deeds."A poem about Loki from his perspective. This is set around Thor: The Dark World for some time context.





	Of Lies and Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is my first work in the Marvel fandom, but I'm sure there will be many more in the future if I can shake the curse that is writers block. I thought it would be fun to explore Loki a bit through poetry, and I can only hope I did him justice in this. Thank you to Cressy for looking this over for me and confirming that my title wasn't garbage! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

How am I not to lie,  
When it is all I know,  
When it is so fully ingrained in my nature?

I've been lied to about everything,  
My whole life has been founded on them,  
My identity shaped by them.

How could I not take after those who raised me?  
From the little false words of comfort,  
To those that are meant to keep a fictitious sense of peace.  
These flowery little deceptions have become like second nature.

And yet I have become the scapegoat once more,  
Someone on which to pin blame and sin.  
Is it not hypocrisy to condemn another,  
for the very same behavior you raised them with?

I often find myself longing for days past,  
For a simpler time in my life.  
Longing for a time when I was but a trickster,  
Not the monster I've been made out to be in recent years.

But alas, those days are long gone,  
The sun that once shone on me has shifted in the sky of life,  
Leaving me to the cold and dark truth of my deeds.  
At the present I am seen as nothing but a criminal.

Monster.  
Murderer.  
Traitor.  
Liar.

Each of these new titles leaves a mark on my mind,  
Unseen wounds that only grow deeper and deeper,  
Furthering the madness that festers within me as of late.

Perhaps someday I will find myself in a bright patch once more,  
But for now, I sit in a prison,  
A prison of my own treachery and wrongdoings,  
Left either to rot  
Or to better myself and reform.

Everyone knows that won't happen though,  
I'll always be me,  
And everything about me,  
Is everything they despise.


End file.
